The Usual, Please
by Chaurus Demon
Summary: Rin Kagamine is an orphan who, with her friend MIki, is about to lose their one source of income; their restaurant. Len Kagamine is wealthy, friendly, and charismatic. Two very different people meet, and a dish cooked in an old kitchen is the key to both of their hearts. Mostly RinxLen, some PikoxMiki! Rated T for later chapters and stuff. YEA FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story! YAAAAY! Hopefully i can update reasonably... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid**

* * *

**"**RIIIIIN!"

A voice shrieked up to me as I was cooking a dish.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

A mess of red hair popped into view.

"We have another customer! They want a miso ramen with extra pork!" Miki, the Redhead, said. I nodded, and started to cook the other dish. I'm Rin Kagami, and I, along with my friend/sister Miki, am an orphan. My parents had died at a young age, and Miki's family took me in. Then they also died. Not wanting to get sent to an orphanage, we spent the rest of Miki's mom's money on a restaurant. No one else ran that restaurant but Miki and I. And we were barely getting by as well. Our food was good, and we had some regulars, but they always were away, so we barely made enough to keep the restaurant by the end of each month. I ring up the dishes, and watch as Miki expertly delivers them to the little customers that we had.

Sighing, I went deep into thought, leaning against the cracked wall. At this rate, we'll run out of Miki's family money, and then it's to the streets we I ponder my thoughts, Miki sneaks up on me. "OI! Rin! We better go to sleep! We _do _have school tomorrow." Miki said.

Did I mention we go to school on top of this?

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." I explained.

"Did you hear about that Len Kagamine guy?" she asked excitedly, "Or that really cool Piko dude?" Her eyes glazed over for a second. I rolled my eyes. Len Kagamine and Piko Utatane were two of the worlds most famous people. They were known for their singing, friendliness, and smarts. You could ask hundreds of people if they knew either of them, and there is a 9.99 chance out of 10 they will say yes.

Miki hopped up and down excitedly. "What if," She exclaimed, "They came to our restaurant!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please Miki, we hardly get ten customers a week if we're lucky."

We both roll out our futons (We sleep on the floor of the kitchen of our restaurant. Lovely.), and pull the thin covers over our bodies.

"...Hey Miki?" I muttered, speaking about what was on my mind.

"Hm?" A half asleep Miki acknowledged.

"We're running out of money, and our restaurant can't keep up with the prices."

"..." Great, Miki knew where this was going.

"And, I mean, will we have to live on the streets? I'm just kind of scared that we-" I started to ramble on and on.

"Rin." I turn to Miki, who was lying across from me.

"Shut up." I looked at her wide eyed. She never had that look before, a mix of sadness and understanding, with a hint of anger. "That thinking isn't like you Rin! You are macho Rin! The Rin that will beat up guys who would look at her funny!"

I giggled a bit, and said, "Yeah, i'm sure we'll be fine. G'night Miki."

"Night" she said.

-[-]-

_Len's POV (An hour earlier)_

I was sitting in the park eating ice cream and watching a video on Youtube (A/N I don't own anything on youtube accept for an account). Normal right? Not when you know you're being stalked by the entire press and a horde of fangirls. I swear there is a killing intent in that mob.

I looked for a way to dash, and as soon as i moved, I had nearly a quarter of the city at my heels. As nice and friendly my friend Piko and I are, there's only so many fangirls you can handle at once. My limit is at least 100 at once. I round a corner, and quickly put on my "Somehow-this-fools-everyone-and-lets-me-escape" disguise. The entire crowd thunders past me like a herd of bulls, and I count around 500 people.

Jeez. Being famous has lots of drawbacks.

I trudge back to my apartment where i live next to Piko. Yes, i know you thought all rich people lived somewhere big, but for me, it keeps the press and fangirls away, and that is good enough. As I peel of my jacket and take off my hat, I find Piko Utatane sitting on the couch watching something about how fries were made. He turns to me, his face slightly green. "I," He said slowly, "am never eating at a fast food joint again."

I laughed, placing my hat on my table. The hat was perfect , because it hid my hair and had fake black bangs in front of my golden ones. Piko got up, then stretched.

"Fangirls? Or Press?"

"Both." I groan. Piko snorts.

"Thats what happens when you go out and forget your hat. A chunk of the city gets pulled to the magnet, AKA you." he grins. "But then again, don't any of those girls look

'appealing?'"

i sigh, "No, Piko, I didn't, and you have made me _super _tired and i must sleep."

Piko pouted playfully before leaving the room for his.

I flop onto my bed and close my eyes, thinking about Piko's words. Who will i find "appealing?"

I guess only time will tell. I close my eyes in order to prepare for school.

Yes. today Piko and I, Len Kagamine, two of the most well known people in the world, are about to go to a public school. the only upside i see is that the number of fangirls is something that i can keep under control, or at least run away from.

Joy.

* * *

**YAAAY FIRST TIME WRITIN A FANFIC!**

**Hope you guys Rate and review for meeeee!**

**BYE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE HEREE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I IS Back! That's all i really have to say :) TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ****vocaloid**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"I hate school." I muttered, walking with Miki to the dreaded place. She snickered, moving along with me.

"Yeah, but if you stop, people will get suspicious!" She said. School was a thing we did to hide the fact we lived by ourselves. Not that anyone noticed.

"Hey Rinny," Miki said, "what if I told you that a famous person was going to our school?"

"I would probably not care. Most people who are famous and act nice are just using people." I stated. As strange as it sounded, the same went for popular kids at our school. Snobby rich kids like Lily and Sonika bullied everyone, but when they saw someone they though they liked, they were the nicest people in the world.

"Wait," I stopped walking, "Miki, why would you ask that?"

"Well..." She turns toward our school. Sonika and Lily were swooning over someone. That meant someone famous was there. It's a known fact.

I also forgot to mention the stampede of girls that were crowded in front of the school gate, screaming two names.

"LEN-SAMA! PIKO-SAMA!"

Two boys came into view; a boy with silver hair and a curl of hair sticking out of his head with two different colored eyes, one red and one green. Behind him, a boy with golden spiky hair and clear cerulean eyes was walking. Both were smiling kindly to the crowd, talking and saying hi like everyone was their friend. But when your Len Kagamine and Piko Utatane, how hard could that possibly be?

I sighed, dragging Miki into the school, receiving glares at how i could possibly ignore the fact that a world famous celebrity was in our school, and was able to get to class on time. The only other in the room was Miki.

"Riiiin! Why'd you do thaaat? Piko looked so awesome!" Miki got that foggy expression whenever she talked about him.

"Really Miki, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think his fangirls would appreciate you liking him as well." I sighed again. So what if two famous people were at our school? I couldn't care less, plus Miki and I had our own problems to deal with.

"Um, 'scuse me, is this class A-2?' a strangely familiar voice asked.

"Yep." I replied without looking up from the work I was currently doing. I had homework, but I think my teachers hate me. "Hey Miki, what is the answer to question 18?"

No answer.

"Hey, Redhead what-" I look up to see Len Kagamine and Piko Utatane looking at us. I look back, before asking Miki again. She was in a trance, looking at Piko.

Grumbling, I turn back to my work. I almost didn't notice Len and Piko exchange looks with each other first. I ignored it for a bit, since everyone was about to come in in about 30 minutes, but after a while of looking at me and Miki, still in a trance, and exchanging glances, I finally spoke up.

"What?" I demanded. They both jump a bit, not exactly looking like they did on TV.

"Well, um, do you know who we are?" Piko asked.

"Who doesn't?" I shrug as I said. Weird, they seem so awkward.

"But your not, you know, freaking out..." Len muttered.

"What? just because I'm a girl I need to piss my pants every time I see either of you?" I kept my voice level, but to say that I didn't freak out! But then, Len looked towards me. He had just the right amount of light on him, and his eyes were shining.

"No, i'm quite happy that there are two girls, let alone people, that don't freak out." I blush a little, but I quickly push it down. This Len guy was probably just going to date and dump me. And i don't need heartbreak on my list of bad things. The teacher and students freak out when they walk into the class, and we basically spend the entire time listening to the teacher rabble on about Len and Piko. One positive is that he forgot to assign homework. YEAH! Miki was still in her trance from before, staring at Piko.

-[=]-

_Len's POV_

I sigh in relieve after the last bell rung. That blonde haired girl and that Miki girl seemed to be the only sane people here. Every class we went to, the teacher wanted to talk about us. I hope they get used to use being here. I see the blonde girl walk out, but when I try to get to her, everyone in the room asked for my autograph. Everyone is a little too obsessed with me and Piko. This morning, the policemen that were supposed to be keeping people back were doing the things they were supposed to stop.

Piko and I somehow slip on our "disguises" and get away.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Piko asked, grinning. I grinned back.

"Well, in any case, I hope our teachers can control themselves, I think everyone has a little too big of an obsession of us." he says, mimicking my thoughts exactly. Piko and i have known each other since we were 3, and have been friends since.

We reach our apartments, and thats when my hat blows off.

Shit.

I chase after it, but Piko is already inside.

"Don't worry! I can get it." I yelled to him. He shrugged and went into the apartment. The hat blows up and into the nearby city.

Why does the wind hate me? I chase it all the way to an alleyway after about two hours of running, getting it, running from fangirls and the press, and it slipping out of my hand yet again. I was tired, and hungry as hell. I shove my hat on my head, covering my golden hair. I walk around trying to find a restaurant to eat at. After another hour of walking, I find a small little restaurant called "R&M Restaurant" (**A/N Out of names okay?**) and walk in. I am greeted by a small blast of warm air, and I see some empty tables and an unmoving ceiling fan hanging from a cracked ceiling. This place has seen better days.

"Hello! Are you eating alone?" a voice interrupts my thoughts, and i turn to see a blonde girl with short hair down to her shoulders, with white bangs and blue eyes. My eyes widen slightly as i recognized her as the one from my school.

"Oh! Yeah, please." I say a little stupidly. She leads me to a table with a folding fair and a table. She hands me a simple menu with a few options on them. Look at her a bit more.

"Hey, sorry, what's your name?" I ask politely. she hesitates or a second before replying "My name's Rin, nice to meet you!" she extends a hand. These are the type of people i need more in my life. People who don't freak out every ten seconds about me. I grin before shaking her hand.

"My name's L-" I stop myself before i could finish. Maybe revealing my identity could cause her to give it away, and my hat's my only cover! "Allen! Yeah, it's Allen." She smiles at me before walking into the kitchen to cook the food. So this is the Rin outside of school? I blush a bit, but really, here is nearly the first time I was treated like a normal person. It honestly felt liberating, and I wish more people were like that.

_Kimi wa oujo __bokuwa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru..._

I check my phone, and answer.

"Hel-"

"LEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Dude relax! I'm just getting dinner!"

"Honestly! How long does it take to grab a hat?"

"Hey! It rolled into the city! It's not my fault!" I then saw Rin coming out with my food.

'Sorry Piko! Gotta go! Food's here!"

"LEN KAGAMINE DON'T YOU DARE H-_click_" I smile at Rin, who does the same as she puts my spicy ramen in front of me.

As I take a bite, I suddenly get hit by an explosion of flavor. Th-this tastes like...

*Flashback*

_"Mommy!" a little Len cries, "Mommy! I hurt Piko!_

_Lenka, his mother, looks at him __sweetly. "Oh? Bring him in then."_

_Piko had a scrape on his knee, and was weeping loudly. Lenka carefully bandaged it, and helped Piko get used to the bandage._

_"Piko! Are you okay?" Len asked._

_"Yeah!" Piko said, beaming, "I'm super strong!"_

_Lenka laughed, "Well I'm sure Len and Super Strong Man are hungry!"_

_Len stuck out his chest and said, "I'm tough too! I wanna try the spicy food!" _

_"All right, but be careful!" Lenka said humming while she cooked the wonderful food. As Len tried the soup, his face turned red and he started running around the house screaming. Piko and Lenka laughed, and Len was given a glass of milk. Len wanted to be tough and repeated this every time he sipped the bowl._

_*End*_

I lower my head so my bangs cover my face. Tears start to form on the edge of my vision.

"Eh? A-are you okay?!" A panicking Rin asked. I lift up my head and look at her, smiling happily, then nod.

"Your food just reminds me of my mom's food." I said. I quickly finish the rest, ignoring the burning in my mouth and throat. It tasted identical.

"Thank You Rin," I say, "How much was that?" After paying, I looked around the restaurant.

"This restaurant deserves better, you know." I said. Rin turns to me in surprise. I grin at her.

"I'm coming here a lot more, so stock up on that Ramen!" I declare. Rin laughs, and she smiles a smile that makes my face heat up.

"Alright, bye Allen! See you later!" She said as I walked out waving. Sighing, I went to face a fuming Piko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Let us continue! I love things that click, just so you guys know. I am SUPER tired right now, so pardon any mistakes, I'll correct it when i get the chance. TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Must I?**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

I watch as that guy, Allen, walked out the door. He was kinda weird, but very likable. I turn and walk back into the kitchen to make dinner. Miki was waiting there, watching me with interested eyes.

"So, Rin, who was that?" She asked. I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, seeing where this was going.

"That guy's name was Allen, he said he's gonna be coming a lot more soon." I said. Miki still looked at me with those eyes. THOSE EYES ARE SEEING RIGHT INTO MY SOOOUUUL!

"Oh? That's all? Cause i have _never _seen you act like that around anyone, even me." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes, but I couldn't keep the blush down.

"Ugh Miki, you are really annoying. I don't _like _him or anything." I said, but then I see those eyes. Eyes that would send Sauron and his armies running.

"Well, since this Allen dude seems to be coming often, I believe I have a new couple to create!" she exclaims excitedly. I threw an orange at her, which she dodged, laughing.

"Miki, I hate you." I said, but grinning along, trying to ignore the tint of pink on my cheeks.

After dinner, we roll out our futons and settle down to sleep. I lay down on mine, but I start thinking about that guy that came to our restaurant. He seemed really friendly, but then again, he could be faking it. But that time when he started to cry? That wasn't something you could act.

"Heeeey Riiiiinnneeeehhh? Thinking about that boy? AAAAAlllleeeeen?" Miki said, dragging out each word. I flush deeply, shaking my head furiously to get rid of the heat in my cheeks.

"N-no! I'm just... Tired!" I stuttered. Great, now Miki _knows_ I was. It didn't help when she laughed maniacally.

"I shall get you and that dude together!" Miki said. The sad thing was, she usually never gave up. Groaning, i try to get my sleep, and stop thinking about the boy that had walked into our restaurant.

-[=]-

_Piko's POV_

The day after Len had his hat crisis, we were going to try walking to school instead of using our limos. Much smarter, if you ask me. When he had come home, Len was a little misty eyed, but I was too annoyed to question him. As I start pouring my cereal, I look around and see a small glint. Weird, Len nor I don't have any valuables in this place. Walking over, I pick it up, and look at the title.

"Len No Bosou?" I muttered. When did Len have this? Shrugging to no one in particular, I pop in the disc on our TV and see what it was. Five minutes later I was on the ground half dead from laughter. After about 20 minutes of me laughing, I went to wake Len up. Snickering, I skipped into his room, nearly shoving him off his bed.

"OH LENNYKINS! WAKE UUUP!" I say in my most girly voice possible. Len just groans and flops back onto his bed.

"LEN LEN! Don't make me use my secret weapon!" I start snorting, remembering the video. Len lifted his head up, slightly suspicious of me, but eventually plopped it back down.

hehehehehehe...

I creep up close to him, and start singing the lyrics to 'Len No Bosou'. Immediate effects. Len bolts out of his bed, and in seconds I'm pinned to the floor with Len on top of me. His eyes, now very awake, were for the first time I have seen in my life, glowing murderously.

"Where...Did...You...Hear...That..?" His voice was barely audible.

"Gotta catch me first Lenny!" I throw Len off and run out the door, and since I had changed and was ready ran outside. But Len was right behind me, all while brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and putting on his contacts, nearly catching me as we ran through the park to get to school.

"OH! What's this Len? I have a disc! I woooonder what could possibly be on it?" Waving the said disc above my head. Len literally roared and almost got m when he suddenly stopped. Then grinned. I turned to see why, and ended up crashing into something soft, and by instinct, tried to protect whoever i crashed into, turning so that I took the brunt of the fall.

"Oof!" a voice grunts and for a second I see nothing but a bright red. Is this what heaven looked like? It smelled really nice...

Then the red moved, and i realized it was hair. I was holding a red-haired girl in my arms, and as i tried getting up, our eyes connected, my multicolored with her red ones, and I, for a second, forgot about Len, the disc, and running. At that moment, all that mattered were those two shiny red eyes.

"Ahem." a blonde haired girl was looking down on us. That's when we both realized what position we were in. Blushing down to our toes, we both scrambled up quickly. Len was watching farther away with amusement, the disc now in his hands. Curses! I turn to the red haired girl who was glaring at the snickering blonde girl.

"H-hey,U-um, sorry about... that." I managed to say. Why can't i speak? This girl looks so... so... I can't even say. She was red in the face as well, but managed a smile, which made me flush even harder.

"I-it's fine, thanks." She says back. I laugh awkwardly, then a thought occurs to me.

"Um, hey, what's your name?" I ask timidly. She looks at me in shock.

"W-wha-uh?" She stuttered. IT'S SO CUUUTE!

"U-uh, what was your name, again?" Please someone, this ice is way too thick!

"M-Miki. I'm Miki." She said, again with a face as red as her hair. Argh! Just looking at her face messes me up! I've got a face who's color is more red than her hair!

"All right, Miki, I, um, I guess I'll see you around?" I said, and she nodded. She goes and meets up with the blonde haired girl, who was trying her hardest not to laugh. I sigh, then feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a smirking Len, with a disc in his hand, and-NO. NO. NOOOOOO. HE HAD HIS FREAKING PHONE OUT. I started blushing all over again when i see the replay of me crashing into Miki, and the conversation that followed.

"C-c'mon Len. we're friends right? Right?" I squeaked. He had an evil glint in his eye, another thing i thought i would never see him do. I must have done something horrible to little puppies in my last life to deserve something like this.

-[=]-

_Miki's POV (A/N This will be short cause I am TIRED. SORRY)_

Holy shit. Piko Utatane, who i have had a crush on since he became known, had crashed into me. And he talked to me! While he might have done that to lots of other girls, how many had he talked to with his face as red as my hair? Mine was too, but his face was so red it was HOT.

"Well, how are you feeling Miki? Does little Miki-chan have a fever?" Rin teased. Funny, I've never seen this side of her. Well, learn something new everyday! I respond by punching her shoulder.

"Sh-shut up!" I half shout. But there was no hiding the evident blush on my face. I try to calm down, but then i remember the we he caught me, and my blush crept up my face again.

GODDAMMIT


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! Chapter 4! les do dis! TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly?**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

The teacher was rambling on about the new celebrities currently in our class, Len and Piko, who were surrounded by the class, teacher included. I'm thinking about stopping homework overall...

Miki was sitting next to me, drawing on her notebook. Piko had managed to dump some fangirls on Len, and tried escaping from the mass of people. Then he started to turn his head to us.

This is going to be good.

"Hey Miki!" I nudge her. She looks up as I duck out of the way, and makes direct eye contact with Piko. The two then could have been cherries for all I knew. Then Piko smiled awkwardly as he walked over to us, or rather, Miki. She shot me a panicked look, and i just snickered. Moving over a few seats, I watch as Piko tries to converse with Miki, somewhat breaking the tension, but the atmosphere was as thick as an iceberg. I turn away and face the window to think.

"If I can get at least five customers in the next week at least, maybe we could couple it up with Miki's mom's money to pay the taxes..." I murmured to myself.

"Hey, uh, are you thinking?" a voice says behind me. I turn to see Len Kagamine sitting in the chair next to me, with all the people behind him, which included the boys and teacher, giving me a death glare.

"So what if I am?" I ask him harshly. I've dealt with his type before. They act all nice just to ditch you for another girl later. That, though, is a story for later. Len tilts his head a bit before smiling again. I thought I saw a hue of pink on his cheeks, but I wiped the thought from my mind.

"Well, I thought I could talk with you about any problems you had." He says, smiling. Huh, why does that smile look so familiar?

"LEN-SAMA! Don't sit with that weirdo!" Sonika and her gang are sitting in their part of the room. I avert my gaze from them and Len. He looks at me quizzically, but i just shoot him a look, so he sighs and turns to talk with the now very excited class. I turn back towards the window, sighing to myself. Well, it all comes dow to these next few weeks. If Miki and I can't rack up enough cash by the end of the month, it's bye bye restaurant. But, I thought to myself, hopefully, we'll have one guaranteed regular. I blush a little. WHY AM I BLUSHING?! I don't even know crap about this dude, and Allen had only been in our restaurant once, so we can't be too sure...

I turn to see Miki and Piko now talking quite comfortably, laughing and talking like they were friends for years. That's not fair! It took me years to talk to Miki like we were friends for years! And it takes her crush 5 minutes? Love works in mysterious ways.

-[=]-

_Miki's POV (A/N we'll come back to Rin and Len later. This is the conversation Piko and Miki had.)__  
_

As I put the finishing touches on my drawing, a beautiful cherry tree. I love cherries! I can't believe Rin likes ORANGES. How do you eat that so much?

I look out from the corner of my eye and see Piko talking to a bunch of boys whilst doing work. I blush a bit, remembering the "conversation" we had this morning. But i'm now pretty sure Piko was being nice. I mean, he and Len are _known _for being nice. I softly sigh, the blush gone from my face.

"Hey, Miki!" Rin nudged my elbow, and I turn to see Rin ducking out of the way, and my eyes lock with Piko's. Well, needless to say, my face was heating up faster than an oven, and his looked like it too. Then he started walking over, smiling.

OH GOD, OH GOD! He is walking here right now! To ME! Rin had moved away and was looking out the window. I will kill that girl! I'm sure she's the one that-

"H-hey, you're Miki, right?" Piko's sweet voice stopped my ranting mind. I snap my head to his direction, and find him sitting in the desk across from me, facing me. I start blushing madly, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"Um, y-yeah." Smooth Miki. Smooth. Piko fiddled with his curl at the top of his head. It looked so nice, and soft, and-

"Ugh!" I suddenly groan loudly, startling Piko. He looks at me with a surprised expression.

"Did-Did you want to talk about something?" I say to him quite fast. He turns red again before nodding.

"Then... Then can you not play with your hair?" I ask. He looks at me with an expression with...sadness?

"Sorry, I, uh, I do that when I'm nervous" He said. I then somehow gather enough courage to say something.

"So?" I ask again.

"So, what?" He asks confused. Man, he is ultra cute, but he needs to listen.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask nonchalantly, even though my heart was beating so loud I could almost feel it jumping to my throat.

"Oh! Well, uh, um, well, how about, um..." Piko struggles to think of something, an idea pops into my head.

"What's your favorite food?" I ask. He stops to think for a second.

"I don't really have one..." He says. I look at him in shock.

"Really? Nothing that makes your face light up? Nothing that you love eating." He shakes his head. "Well, I love cherries, so maybe you should try them." I summon a cherry out of thin air. Piko looks at me, blushes, and takes the cherry.

"Wow, this is really sweet!" he said as his face lit up. I giggle, pulling another cherry out of the void, which he gladly took. Suddenly the tension was gone, save the ever present blushes on our faces.

-[=]-

_Rin's POV (Again. Timeskip! Rin and Miki are working in their restaurant now. Around Six. Ish.)_

I sigh as I watch the person who could have been the last customer for a while walk out the door. I take this time to wash the dishes. Then do the laundry, and wash the tables. Miki watches me with concern.

"Hey, Rin, you okay?" She asks. i nod my head. She looks at me some more before shaking her head, smiling.

"You really are looking forward to that Allen dude coming, huh?" She winks at me, and I glare at her, ignoring the pink on my cheeks

"No, I'm just thinking about...school." I said, but both of us knew that wasn't true. I sigh again and flop into a chair. What if he didn't want to come again? was he just some customer who promised to come back. I groan, and go to the room to fold some chairs. As I put some chairs into the back, i hear the jingle of bells, and the blast of cold, the sign someone had come. I look up to see a boy about my height, blue eyes, and jet black hair covered by a hat.

"Hey Rin!" He smiles cheerfully. Weird, that smile looks a lot like-

"So this is Allen huh?" Miki walks in, moving around him, examining him like an exhibit. she then stands in front of him and burns her eyes into his, and he looks back cautiously.

'If you do anything bad to my Rinny-Rin-Rin, You will know why you will see your liver when you wake up in the morning." She glares at Allen with her soul staring eyes. He steps back in slight fear, but the blushes when he fully understands the sentence.

"B-but, I mean, I really like the food here so..." His eyes became distanced for a second before turning to me. His cheeks were red from the cold and Miki's remark. Mine were just as red.

"So, Rin, could i have a Spicy ramen with beef?" He asks politely, and I oh so intelligently nod. I hear a snicker and see Miki giggling behind Allen's back. I then recover my composition.

"Sure thing, Allen." I smile brilliantly at him, to which he just kinda stared at me, but I ignore it to make the food. Sadly, I heard Miki laughing behind me.

-[=]-

_Len's POV_

Calm down Len! Just calm down! All she did was smile at you. But... I haven't seen a genuine smile like that besides Piko since...Never mind. As Rin walked to the kitchen to make the food, I relax in a chair until I hear Miki, the red haired girl that Piko evidently has a crush on, laugh maniacally. How Piko likes her, I will never know.

"SO, Allen! What do you think of Rinny?" She asked me in a mocking tone. I start blushing, and even though I try to hide my face, it's evident. Miki grins wide.

"Oh? You DO like her? Maybe i should tell her now..." she takes a deliberate slow step toward the kitchen, but i scramble to my feet and wave my arms.

"I don't like her! Y-you've got it all wrong!" I try to reason, but she looks at me with eyes that would turn medusa to stone.

"Ah, so i've got two tsunderes on my hands? This is going to be tough work." She mutters. I face palm.

Rin then comes out with her food. I look at it eagerly, and as i take a bite, memories i never thought i would relive come back to me.

*Flashback*

_"Hi Mommy!" Len waved to her mother who was currently cooking in her restaurant. She smiled and kissed Len's forehead._

_"Hello there Len! I'm almost done with work, so just play with Piko outside." She said with a smile that could power a city. Len nodded, smiling radiantly, running out the door to play with Piko. They sat on the porch, playing with sticks, stones, and they acted out their favorite parts of movies. They sang little songs and danced little dances. As they sat under the warm sun, Piko was thinking._

_"Hey Len, what if we became _famous_?" He asked excitedly. Len laughed._

_"YEAH! We could have all the food we want! Plus, I heard from daddy that mommy was sick, so i could cure her as well!" He said, and they both started running again under the shine of the sun and the shad of the trees._

_*End*_

I started giggling as i kept eating, and it turned into a laugh, then a chortle. Rin and Miki looked on in confusion.

"Rin, what did you put in that soup?" Miki narrowed her eyes. Rin turned red and shook her head furiously.

"N-nothing!" They both turned back to me, who was now calming down. I turn to them once more. tears were forming on the rims of my eyes. Rin looked at me, concerned, while Miki looked like she was witnessing a murder.

"Sorry, I just really love your soup Rin." She blushes, "It brings back old memories. This place is amazing." They both look at me shocked.

"I'll be coming tomorrow! How about a code? Instead of saying spicy ramen with beef, let's try something else!" I suggested as I payed. Rin and Miki shrugged.

"How about Memories?" Miki said, but i shook my head, it sounded to formal.

"Epic Soup?" Rin said jokingly, and as serious as I was right now, I smiled.

"Since I'm going to get this a lot, you will know to get my soup whenever I say this." They lean in. I smile happily.

"I'll have the Usual, Please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! sorry! i was not able to update whatsoever over the weekend! But you can forgive that right? Right? **

**...**

**ALRIGHT THEN! ON TO THE STORY! **

**P.S. All stories need a sad part.**

**Disclaimer: HAHA right.**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Over the next couple of days, Allen came frequently, and our phrase became almost a routine part of my life. As he came more, he told us about his life (**A/N or rather, Len's life, cleverly disguised.**) I realized that he had quite a rough past, like me. That day had gone like this.

"Hi Allen!" I called to him cheerfully from the counter. He waved at me, smiling warmly. I blush a bit. Ok, I may or may not have a _tiny_ crush on Allen.

"Hey Rin!" His eyes somehow always sparkle like that. Especially when he says the next words. "I'll have the usual, please."

"Ok, i'll be back!" I walk to the kitchen. Miki watches me with interested eyes. Piko and Miki have upgraded from "Awkward And unable to look directly at each other" to "Quite easy to converse with." and she would not stop talking about her talks with Piko. Then again, his fans now have a bloodlust for Miki, but that's what happens.

"Allen's here." I simply say to her, hoping I was able to keep the pink off my cheeks. She nodded, but before turning, she smirked.

"Well, Rinny, you tried, but I can still see that blush." she giggled. Crap, she _did_ see it. With the still present red on my face threatening to spread, i quickly turn back to the kitchen. Bad idea. I walk into the room to see Allen deep in thought. As out of character as it was for me, I found it really cute. I then slapped myself in the face for thinking that. He then snapped out of his thoughts and saw me looking at him, and smiled. I quickly smile and pull up a chair next to him. As we sat in silence for a few seconds, i thought of something.

"Hey, Allen, why do you cry when you eat my noodles. I mean, I know that they remind you of your mom, but what happened?" I ask. Allen's eyes turn a bit sad and lose their shine. I panic a bit.

"I-I mean, you don't have to-" I start, but he cuts me off, looking at me with his blue eyes.

"Nah, it's fine. I really want to tell you anyway." He laughed, before talking again.

"I was five. I had my mother and father, and a very good friend..." And Allen told me his story.

(Remember, Allen is telling the story)

_"I don't want to move!" Len shouted at his mother and father. His father, Rinto, was about to move towards Len, but Lenka stops him._

_"Honey. I know it's hard, but I need to help Daddy with money. We need more, sweetie." Lenka said with a soft smile. But Len is shouting and crying._

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO! WHY ARE WE LEAVING?!" He yells furiously at his parents. _

_"Len, hon-"_

_"NO! I HATE YOU!" He screams. There is silence, and Len runs out the door. He runs down the road, where he crashes into Piko._

_"Hey! Why're you running?" He asked, helping Len up. Len started bawling._

_"Mommy and Daddy said we have to move really far away, I don't like them!" He said. Piko sat down on the sidewalk, and Len followed._

_"Don't say that about your mommy and daddy, they both love you a lot, I'm sure!" He said, smiling. Len shook his head._

_"If they really loved me, they would just stay here!" He said. Just then, and ambulance passed. Len and Piko watched as it turned into their driveway._

_"What's going on?" Len wonders out loud. _

_"Let's go!" Piko said, running toward Len's house. As they walk into the house and into Len's parent's room, they see a man dressed in white talking to Rinto._

_"...sorry, but even if we get her to the hospital..." He said sadly. Rinto had tears in his eyes. The doctor then walked pass Piko and Len._

_"You boys should stay outside." He said to the boys. Piko shifts uncomfortably, looking at Rinto, then Len._

_"Len, I'll...I'll be outside, OK?" He says cautiously. Len nods. Piko then goes outside to get his mother._

_"Daddy? What-What happened to Mommy?" He asks. Rinto then looks up, glaring murderously at his son._

_"You. You DARE call ME your FATHER!?" He shouts, hate and anger dripping off his words. Len was shocked at how his father had just acted._

_"D-dadd-" he starts, but instantly, Rinto is upon him, towering above him, and strikes him across the face. Len screams and falls to the floor, crying._

_"DO NOT CALL ME YOUR FATHER, YOU DEMON!" he roars "YOUR MOTHER HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THAT TO HER?!" Len is screaming on the floor, crying loudly. His father pulls a pocket knife out of his jacket. Len screams another time as Rinto brings down the knife. Len hears a thud as he sees the knife a few inches from his face. Rinto looks down on him in disgust._

_"I will not kill you. Live with the fact that the last thing you ever told your mother, who took care of you, loved you, and protected you, was that you HATED her. Keep hating. Hate me. Hate everyone. That's all you seem capable of doing." He turns and walks down the stairs and out the door. Len takes the knife out of the floor, and stares at it. He hears a gunshot, but he ignores it. Piko then slowly enters the room, and sees Len staring at the knife. He walks over to Len, and asks if he is okay._

_"I AM NOT A DEMON!" he shouts suddenly, scaring Piko, "I NEVER HATED MOMMY! OR DADDY! NO ONE!" he starts sobbing, and the tears make soft _plinks_ on the metal of the knife. Piko is there the whole time trying to comfort him._

_"Piko?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I don't want to hate anymore."_

_"If you don't neither do I!" He smiles at Len, who slowly lets a small grin pass his lips. They then walk out, and Len's grin disappears as he sees the body of his father being loaded into an ambulance. That image, with the sight of his mother's body, Len made a promise; He would never hate another person, or injure them unless the situation was dire._

_*End*_

I look at Allen as he finishes his story, and my vision becomes a little blurry. Allen then turns to me, his eyes red, and tears were sliding down his cheeks, but his hat was still firmly on his head.

"Well, that's my story! *sniff* Thats...Th-thats i-i-it..." He starts to cry a little more now, and, without thinking, I pull him into a hug. He rise onto my shoulder, but I ignore that and my red cheeks, I just do my best to comfort him. After a few minutes, Miki comes out with the food to see Allen crying on my shoulder, and me slightly sobbing on his. Miki sighs.

"Why do I miss all the heart rending stories?" She says to no one in particular, and walks to us to deliver the food.

-[=]-

_Len's POV_

As I walk out the door, I wave to Miki and Rin, but my eyes linger a little longer on Rin. I had never really been able to talk to anyone about my life. It felt liberating to get some weight off my shoulders. When I get back, Piko is sitting on the couch, watching a show about people getting trapped in a game (**A/N Reference to, like, ANY anime with that scenario ex. SAO, dot hack, or Log Horizon**) He notices me and acknowledges me with a grunt.

"Nice to be back Piko." I mutter. I throw my hat onto the table and flop onto the couch next to Piko.

"You're late dude. What happened?" He asks, turning to me. I shrug.

"I went to my favorite restaurant. The people there are really nice." I said simply. Piko them seemed to think of something.

"Hey Len, do they serve spicy ramen there?" He asks slyly. I freeze, my finger hovering over the button on the remote.

"W-what if they do?" I ask cautiously. Piko smirked.

"Well, it just so happens that Miki and her friend run a restaurant in the city. And they've been having a customer conveniently names Allen come in around the times you go out for dinner." he says each piece of evidence slowly, and I sigh.

"Ok, ok, I'm Allen, alright? So what?" I grumpily change the channels to see what was on.

"My main concern is when you're gonna show your true face." Piko suddenly grew serious. I think for a moment.

"Well, Rin doesn't even acknowledge me as Len at school, and since there are so many fangirls, I think she thinks I would just use her." I groaned in frustration. Piko leaned in and grasped my shoulder.

"It's fine, but will you ever reveal your identity?" He asks firmly. I just nod.

"I really trust Rin. I told her about the day I made the promise, Piko." It was Piko's turn to freeze. He turned to me with a bewildered look.

"Why?" He asks. I shrug again.

"I just feel a special connection with Rin." I said, thinking. Piko then turned back into his usual self, grinning and teasing.

"Weeeeelll Leeeen? Do you find this Rin apeeeeaaaallling?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I turn bright red and turn away to try and hide it.

"Leeeeen? I'm waaaaaaiiiiting!" He sang, and i knew he wouldn't stop until i said it.

"F-fine. I l-l-like R-Rin, OK?" I try to let the couch swallow me and kill me. Piko just smiles kindly however, and extends his hand to help me up. I stared at him in surprise, and he laughed.

"Well, since you did it, I guess I should." He takes a big breath in. "IlikeMikiFurukawa!" The words were said so fast I couldn't hear them. This time, I grin.

"What was that Piko-kun? I didn't hear you!" I chirped. He turned red, and grumbled.

"Fine. I like...MikiFurukawa" he said quickly.

"Sorry, repeat?" I snicker. He glares at me, "Damn you. ugh... I like M-miki Furuk-kawa(_A/N Voice provider for Miki's last name._)

"Well, I'm crap right now! I'm just gonna go to bed!" Piko stands up and jogs slightly to his room. I laugh softly before walking to my own bed. Today, I was able to say my story and my crush. My shoulders felt particularly light as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Like, this is my first after story thing!**

**Hope you Likey! I realize just now that i am writing a cute love story and my name is Chaurus Demon. Oh well owo**

**SEE YOU ALL, NEXT TIIIIIIIME.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAAAHH! I'm SO SORRY! I wasn't able to do any writing due to schoolwork... but i really am sorry! I might not be able to update over break due to trips everywhere! But again, i am really sorry! TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. As I said, what's a story without a bit of sad?**

**Disclaimer: Me no own ****vocaloid.**

* * *

_ Rin's POV (During the night)_

I lay on my futon and tried to sleep, but my mind kept forcing me back into the memory of Allen and I when we hugged. My face turned bright red, and I flail my arms out in frustration. I then proceed to whack the lump next to me.

"ACK! What the-?" A voice muffled next to me, "Rin, I know that hugging your boyfriend was nice and all, but really?" Miki muttered sleepily.

"B-boyfriend!? He-He's not my boyfriend!" I started to stutter a bit to much for my own good. Miki, now awake, sat up and turned towards me.

"But you waaaaaant him to be, riiiight?" She said as she...wiggled her eyebrows? Who _does _that? Apparently Miki. I start to try and come up with a comeback, but she held up her finger, now looking dead serious.

"Honestly Rin, you do like him, right? I need to know." She looked me in the eye, and we had a slight battle, but in the end I sigh.

"Okay, I may like Allen a _bit._" I cross my arms and turn my head, so I'm not facing Miki, who would see my blush. There is silence from her, which is weird, cause this is the part where she goes all matchmaker on me. I turn to see Miki shaking.

"M-Miki!? Are you okay?" I frantically rush to her and grab her shoulders, but at that moment, she looks up. I see an evil glint.

"Goddamnit Mi-" I was then tackled by Miki onto the futon, but this time when i look into her eyes, they look...uh...Honest? Miki muttered something as i was thinking.

"Huh?" I say, but she mumbles again, I have to ask three more times before shouting in her face.

"MIKI! STOP MUMBLING!" I say while shaking her shoulders wildly. She looks at me surprised, and forgot to mumble.

"I like Piko" She said casually. My eyes widen a bit. Then Miki realized her mistake. Her face turned a cute red, and turned around to try and calm it down. If I look this cute when i'm like that, maybe i should do that more... Nah, i'm too macho for that. Don't tell anyone I said that.

"W-w-w-w-ell, i-i uh, um, i uhh, meant, um, that-" She tried to make an excuse, but I just smiled.

"No, that's fine, at least we told who we like." I laugh a bit, "You know, I think telling you that has helped, Miki." She smiled.

"We're still broke though." She joked, and i laughed, but deep down, i felt that this might be the last real secrets that Miki and I might exchange under a roof.

-[=]-

(_Timeskip to after school the next day_. _ It's the day spring break starts._)

Ugh, I hate math. And Science. And school. but it's tolerable now that Len and Piko are here. None of the teachers in their classes gave homework and spent the entire time talking to them. Basically, the entire grade is behind by a week. Not that I'm complaining. But the countdown has started. If Miki and i aren't able to get enough money by the end of next week, we'll bust.

"Hey Rin!" A voice that definitely wasn't Miki called to me. I whirled around to find Piko and Len waving and walking toward me. I smile at Piko and walk back to them. Piko honestly wasn't a bad guy, and i'm sure Len isn't either, but...I'm still not sure. He could just be faking it all. I've seen it happen.

"Hi Piko! Whatcha coin'? Why aren't you with Miki?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. Huh, guess I do it to. Piko responded by turning away, but i could see every other visible part of his body had turned red.

"Th-that's not why i-i'm here!" He said with his back turned. Len was looking at him with immense amusement, but then our eyes met, and his face turned a light shade of red, but I dismissed it as a trick of the light. I turn back to Piko's...Back.

"OK, why do you need me?" I ask, wondering what he had in mind. He turned to me slowly, and did something rather unexpected. He got on his knees and bowed. Len and i sweat dropped.

"P-pleasee! May I go on a date with your friend!" He shouts staring at the ground, face evidently red as any cherry. I, recovering, remember something I told Miki an hour before. _Meet me in the park at 4:50 (16:50 Military PEEPS) Sharp! _I check my watch, look up, and grin widely. Len follows my gaze and starts grinning broadly as well. Piko is now on the ground, bowing before me in all my glory, his eyes screwed shut. If Miki thought she was gonna be the matchmaker here, HOHOHO was she wrong.

"Well, Piko, why are you asking me?" I ask smoothly, watching the mass of red hair slowly approach. Piko, head still down, was as rigid as a rock.

"W-well, I really l-like her, and, um, well your her best friend right?" He lift's his head, his eyes full of determination, "So please! Can you help me to ask Miki out? She... She is really the only one besides Len that's made me really smile here. no offense, but I really do like Miki. Can you help?" He looks at me with bravery filled eyes. I snort.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I snicker and Piko suddenly freezes, and turns his head slowly to see a Miki that was nearly having a nosebleed from her blushing. Len muttered something like "baka" but i couldn't catch it, but it didn't matter. THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT EVER! Piko and Miki stare at each other for a few seconds. And then, Piko gulps.

"M-M-M-Miki! U-u-u-um I, uh, Hi! Um, uh, how are ya?" He struggles to break the tension, but to no avail. Miki was now misty eyed, and then another unexpected thing happens. She bursts out laughing. Even I'm taken aback.

"HAHAHA! AW MAN! WOW! This is a REALLY good dream!" She laughs more, Len, Piko and I look at each other in confusion.

"Miki, this isn't a dream." I said, but Miki just laughed.

"SUUUURE, that is EXACTLY what dream Rin would say! I mean, Piko asking me out? That's not happening! ever!" She laughs even more, but I look at Piko. He looked absolutely crestfallen. Then Miki calmed down. She sighed, and crouched down to study the ground.

"The truth is, dream Rin, I'm pretty sure Piko only sees me as a friend. Possibly not even that..." She starts giggling slightly, but then we see a small tear trickle down her cheek, "I...really do like Piko." She said, more tears falling. Suddenly, Piko got up and walked over to her, and pinched her cheek. Miki yelped.

"Well? Is that enough proof this isn't a dream?" Piko smiled and held his hand out to her. But i'm pretty sure Miki was still processing everything.

"EEEEEEEEEHHH!?" She shrieked. Len cracked up, and I giggled. Piko, steeling his nerves, walked up to Miki, and grabbed her hand. She stared at their hands.

"Since your awake now, Miki," Piko started, and Miki tore her attention from their hands.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"W-will you go on a date with me?" He asked nervously. OMG IT IS SOOO KAWAII! HA, I've also got some dirt on Miki now too!

Miki was speechless, not to mention as red as a strawberry, but closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, her eyes shone with happiness.

"Of course!" She then hugged Piko. It wasn't like those tackles she gives me, but a sweet, warm hug, gentle and nice. Piko was surprised, but when realization struck him, he was estatic.

"Thank you Miki!" He swung her around, both of them laughing. I smile at the cute couple.

"Hey." Len said, and i turn to him. He twiddled with his thumbs and he watched to two spin, "Are you sure thee isn't anything that's troubling you?" He asked. Well, at least he's trying to help.

"Nah, you don't have to worry-" I start.

"NO!" He suddenly says, reaching for my arm, but catches himself, "I-I mean, I really think i could help you." He smiled at me. Why is that smile so familiar?

"Really, it's _fine, _now please don't ask again." I say a little firmly. Len shuts up. Good. I don't need any rich dude in on my business.

* * *

YEAH! SHORT CHAPTER _AND _ONE POV! I really am sorry guys... I promise i will update as much as i can! I will make much better chapters! In the meantime, Ja Ne for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I suppose I don't have much of an excuse other than the massive amount of exams and stuff... I'm sorry. I never have any free time, soooo... Yeah! Don't worry small amount of people who read this! I love you all too! I just hate tests. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

When Piko had asked me to come to the park with him, I didn't think he would ask Rin for help on asking her friend out. I have to admit, my friend had some guts, even though it was painfully obvious they liked each other...Did i mention Piko was floating with doves floating around his head.

"I can't belieeeeeve iiit!" He sang. I chuckle at his dreaminess. We walked back to our house (Piko floating) and entered our messy room. Then I think Piko's doves pooped on his head.

"OH NOES! WHAT IF MIKI SEES THISSSSS! O MAH GAWD I HAVE TA CLEAN!" He jumps around the place picking stuff up. Huh... I don't remember that pizza...bleh. I plopped on the couch, turned on the TV, and watched as the world gossiped about us.

"_Earlier today, Len Kagamine had eaten lunch-" *click*_

_"Tonight, on Cooking with Kaito, we are making the famous Len Soup-" _*click*

"_Here we see a wild Len Kagamine and a Piko Utatane, lounging in their favorite spot, the apartment..." _I sputtered on the banana smoothie I had made. Piko and I turned toward the TV and saw the TV showing footage of us... looking at the TV. We turned and saw a camera hidden in a vase!

"How-?" I turn to Piko, who just shrugged. The paparazzi have scary techniques, and probably own better spies than the Mission Impossible team. I crush the camera with my hand. Yes, I am that strong, just because I look like a shots doesn't mean I'm weak! Anyway, the program ended, and we were bored again. Then I realized that I was hungry. So, after saying bye to Piko, I put on my epic hat and headed out to Rin's restaurant.

-[=]-

**Rin's POV**

I stir the noodles slowly in the pot. I've been doing this trying to get the perfect recipe for spicy ramen. NO I AM NOT DOING IT FOR ALLEN! I Just... have...a problem with imperfect ramen? Now I am conversing with the reader. I'm gonna stop now.

"Hey Riiin!" A voice sweeps through the restaurant as the bell dings. I grin to myself. I walk to the table where Allen was at smiled, and he smiled back. Wow... that is hot- NO RIN! STAHP!

"So, what'll it be today sir?" I say jokingly, ignoring the Idiot on my Shoulder*.

"I will have the usual, please ma'am" He said as he laughed. I grin and head back to make the food. as I'm coming out, I see Allen deep in thought. As i'm putting the food in front of him, his head snaps up.

"Rin, do you like somebody?" He said. I nearly flipped the soup over. After recovering, I glare at him, but it's hard to do when my face is a clear shade of red.

"W-w-what?!" I kind-of yell. He turns red too and starts trying to explain.

"W-well, I thought that, um, well, y'know, you liked someone!" He starts waving his hands around

"N-nevermind Allen! Just eat!" I said, nearly shoving the food into his face. He looks at me in the eyes, before taking a breath and smiled.

"Ok!" He then snarfs it down, bringing back memories of his childhood, I'm guessing. While he was eating, I noticed the hat that was always on his head.

"Hey Len, why do you always wear that hat?" I ask curiously, and Len dropped his chopsticks.

"O-oh, THIS? THIS HAT? YEAH! I uh, have a, um..."He stutters for a bit and I get a little suspicious. Then he looks at me with-OH MY GOD IS HE DOING PUPPY EYES? THAT'S EVEN BETTER THAN MIKI'S!

"Please don't ask, Rinny? PLEAAAAASE?" He begged me. I felt my face heat up at that nickname.

"F-fine! B-but don't call me Rinny!" I said, red faced. Len cheered like a kid who got his ice cream.

"TANK YOU RIN-CHAAAAAN" He laughed and hugged me. I stiffened and feel my face heat up to a point where I could cook a pizza with my head. Len then realized I was a tiny bit uncomfortable, so he stopped, but there was still a pink tint on his cheeks. Aw... I honestly wanted to be like that a little longer...

"HELLO THERE WOOORLD! I AM GOING TO HAVE THE BEST DATE EVEEEER!" Miki waltzed into the room, where she froze and saw us staring, both blushing. Her face suddenly turned devious.

Oh Shit.

"Well Hello there, Allen! How are you doing with My Rinny-Rin-Chan?" I glare at her, still blushing, and Len was trying to think of an answer.

"we, um, are doing...fine?" He said more as a question. Miki stalked closer, like a lion going in for the kill.

"Ooooh? I see your both blushing? Your not doing anything..." She coughs for dramatic effect, "_lewd? _To my Rin?" Len just stared for a second, and then he blushed so much i think his head would explode.

"WHAT? N-n-n-n-no! I-I-I haven't done anything!" He starts flailing around wildly. I on the other hand, am calmly acting sweet. At least that's what I thought.

-[=]-

**Miki's POV**

while Len was flailing around, I looked to see how Rin was reacting. She was completely red in the face to, but instead of denying random things like Len was ("I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT YOUR LAST COOKIE!"), Rin walked up to me and shook me by the shoulders. I've called her macho Rin before right?

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS MIKI? WHY?" She shouted into my face. Ah, but as any matchmaker was, I was prepared.

"So you're saying you _don't _want to do _that_ with Allen? Cause I know you do." I hold up a video camera. Rin turns white, then blushes all over again. Her hand lashes out, but she is no match for the great Miki!

"GIVE THAT DAMN THING TO ME!" She desperately tried to snatch it away but to no avail. I'm having fun, but Allen came out of nowhere and knocked it out of my hands, sending it into the wall. I wailed, running over to it checking to see if it was OK. It had broken

"Aw Man! C'mon Allen! That costed me ten dollars!" I pouted.

"Miki, be serious!" Rin said, finally calming down, "We need to get enough money by the end of this week, or els it's over for this restaurant!" She shouts. At these words, Allen goes rigid, then runs up to Rin and grabs her shoulders. She looks at him in shock.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled. Rin tried to shake him off, but he kept a firm grip. Wow, I feel really weak now.

"Don't worry about it Allen! It's none of your-"

"Yes, it is!" He cut Rin off, who looks at him yet again in shock. Me? I'm just going to see how this plays out.

"I don't know why, but this restaurant is something that I can't lose. If I lose this place, I might lose my friendship with you." He determinedly looks at Rin, who is now slightly red.

"B-but you really don't have to worry about it..." She muttered. Allen smiled.

"Well, what if I _want_ to?" He asked intently, "Look, I WILL help you. And you WILL let me." He said. Rin just nodded, staring at him. Allen relaxed, and paid for the food, as well as...

"A HUNDRED BUCKS?!" Rin and I shouted. Allen smiled cheerfully

"That's all I can give right now! Sorry." He laughed and started walking toward the door.

"Oh yeah, Rin, what was on that video camera?" He asked. I snickered and Rin blushed.

"W-well, I g-guess we'll never know r-right?" She said. I notice Allen's hat covering his black hair.

"Oh yeah, Allen, why do you always wear that hat anyway?" I ask. To my surprise, he just laughs.

"Everyone has their secrets, right?" He said as he walked out of the restaurant. Rin and I stand for a few moments.

"What the feck does that mean?" Rin asks me. I shrug, all the while thinking how I could have used the tape of Rin muttering in her sleep about Allen.

* * *

**Well, hit me, hate me, beat me, burn me, but know that I still love you! I'm really sorry, I just have no time! Personally i wish other fanfics would update, but IN ANY CASE! Ja Ne for now!**


End file.
